


Keep On Fighting 'Til The End

by Willow_Angel



Series: 00:00 [5]
Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 00:00, And all that jazz, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they all lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: AU. In which Mark and Jack finally find happiness - and they aren't the only ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TEN THOUSAND YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARS WILL GIVE YOU SUCH A CRICK IN THE NECK
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back!!! I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner, seriously, feel free to shank me if you like >.>  
> I'm pretty happy with how this turned out :) But! This! Isn't! The final part! Oh nooo, I have one more part planned after this one and it's gonna be AWESOME :D
> 
> Visits from friends and another ship that I didn't think I'd ship until it hit me in the face! :D I was like "HOOOOOOOLLLY SHIT THIS IS A THING THAT I LIKE". One does not simply walk into the Tythan fandom, one NOSE-DIVES OFF A CLIFF into the Tythan fandom ;D  
> A note on that: Yes, I know Ethan is a lot younger than Mark and Tyler and all that, but I've made the age gap smaller so it didn't seem creepy :3  
> I enjoyed putting more characters into this one :)
> 
> Notes: Seeing as I have no idea what Jack's parents and siblings are named (other than Malcolm, who's awesome btw), I Googled some old Irish names and picked ones I liked. "Aine" is pronounced like "Anne". :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through this series as my writing grows older and better! :) If you're new, I hope you've enjoyed it! If you just came here, I recommend you read the other stories in the series so you understand what's happening.  
> This is also set in the same universe as "In The Minute Before Midnight", which can be found on my page! :)
> 
> Title from "We Are The Champions" by Queen, because that song will never grow old :)
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy!! :D

As the night stretched into the morning, the four talked. They ended up sitting together on the lush green grass, and they talked about their lives, their families, their homes, and what brought them all together.

Sean McLoughlin was leaning against the Prince, Mark Fischbach, and their fingers were laced together. Occasionally Mark glanced down at their hands, and marvelled at the contrast between Jack’s milky-white and Mark’s darker skin. It was beautiful, how much Jack stood out from Mark. On the inside of Jack’s wrist was the inky-black writing that read 00:00 – the time that soulmates would meet. Mark would forever be grateful that he met Jack that night.

Across from them sat Dan and Phil, with Phil’s arm around Dan’s shoulders and Dan tucked into his soulmate’s chest.

And the four of them, they just talked. For how long, exactly, Mark couldn’t say. But in all honesty, he didn’t really care.

Until, of course, it had to come to an end.

“Mark!” a familiar voice called, and then came the rustling of leaves. Everybody scrambled to their feet, and Mark turned to the voice. He gave a small grin when the man emerged.

For a servant, Tyler Scheid was tall and muscular, every feature well-defined. And despite being a servant – Mark’s manservant, nonetheless – he’d quickly become one of Mark’s best friends through childhood, and when they were little they and another servant boy, Jesse, and two nobles that had become knights, Bob and Wade, had all played together like brothers when they all had time to spare. Nothing had really changed over the years.

“What is it, Tyler?” Mark asked.

Tyler put his hand over his heart and bowed to them all, then straightened and put his hands behind his back. “Your mother is looking for you, my lord,” he said. “She asked you to come as quickly as possible, and that I should take you to her.”

Mark nodded. “Thank you, Tyler.”

Tyler addressed the other three. “With all due respect, my lords, you should head back to the ballroom. Your families might be wondering where you are, and the event will soon draw to a close.” He nodded towards them, and gestured to Mark. “If you will please follow me, my lord?”

Mark nodded and subtly tugged on Jack’s sleeve, asking him to follow. Jack got the message, walking close behind. Dan and Phil trailed a little further back. Tyler turned and began walking towards one of the side entrances to the decorative hallways. Mark felt Jack grip lightly onto the back of his sleeve, and he smiled to himself.

They stopped when a hallway shot off to the right, and Tyler gestured down the hallway. “The ballroom is down there, my lords, if you would like to re-join the party.”

Dan nodded, and Phil thanked him for his assistance. Mark watched them walk away for a few seconds, noting that their hands brushed when they walked. He smiled, and then turned to see Tyler watching him and Jack.

“Will you not be going back, my lord?” he asked Jack, and Jack looked at Mark with a sudden look of panic. Mark rubbed the inside of his left wrist, where his tattoo was, and Tyler caught the motion. He nodded, and they continued to walk.

Once they were alone in the hallway, Tyler’s shoulders fell down a little in relaxation, and Mark moved up beside him and punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” Tyler exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

“Tyler, how many times have I told you to call me Mark?” Mark said, glaring fondly at him.

Tyler raised his eyebrows. “In front of guests, _my lord_ , proper titles are required.”

“Whatever.” Mark shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Jack touched his wrist, and Mark looked back to see him tilting his head inquiringly. Mark flicked an eyebrow up and smirked.

Tyler put his hand over Mark’s chest, stopping him walking, and pulled him into a side room. Thankfully, the room was empty.

“Mark,” he said. “Are you insane?”

Mark blinked. “What?”

Tyler looked from Mark to Jack and back again. “You’re not thinking of telling the Queen, are you?”

“Jack is my soulmate, Tyler,” Mark said firmly. “She won’t mind.”

Tyler looked at him, his eyes suddenly full of sadness and regret, that it took the breath out of Mark. “Tyler?” he asked quietly. “What happened?”

Tyler looked down. “I found my soulmate two weeks ago,” he mumbled. Mark waited for him to continue, and he did: “My soulmate is male.”

There was a silence as Tyler wiped his eyes. “Some of the knights found out only a week later. They… they ran him out. The only reason I am still alive is because your brother found me, and because he said I am like a brother to you…” he broke off with a sob. “I do not know where he is now, Mark, I do not even know if he is still alive!”

Mark wrapped his arms around his friend, his brother by bond, and rubbed his back soothingly. “I am so sorry, Tyler,” he said. “Who is it?”

Tyler looked up at him, obviously blinking back tears. “Ethan Nestor. The acrobat? He is a few years younger than us.”

Mark smiled. “I remember him. He is a very talented young man.”

Tyler nodded, smiling weakly. “And now he is gone and only because we’re the same sex.” He grabbed Mark’s upper arm, gripping it tightly. “I do not want the same thing to happen to you two,” he said. “I do not want you to lose each other like I lost Ethan.”

“I am so sorry,” Jack spoke to Tyler for the first time and Tyler looked a little surprised at his accent, but nonetheless nodded his thanks.

“If I had the power to bring him back I would,” Mark promised his friend.

“There is nothing you can do, Mark,” Tyler said, releasing Mark’s arm and crossing his arms over his chest. “But thank you.”

“You will meet him again someday,” Jack assured him. “You two are soulmates – not even the gods themselves can keep you apart, try as they might.”

“Thank you,” Tyler said, regaining his composure. “But as for the two of you, what are you planning to do?”

Mark looked at Jack, who was looking at him with too-blue eyes that he loved even more each time he looked at them. “I am not sure,” he confessed, and Jack looked down, biting his lip. Mark gently turned Jack to face him, and took his soulmate’s hands in his own. “It is nothing to be ashamed of,” he insisted, and gently tilted Jack’s face up so they were looking at each other. “We can not help what the world makes us, nor can we help our markings. I will fight for you, Sean, and for what we are.”

Jack smiled his thanks, and Mark kissed his hand.

“I do not think my mother will mind,” he said, a thought suddenly striking him. “I am not my brother. I am not the heir to the throne as he is. Tom has a wife and is expecting a child, so my mother may see sense.”

Jack smiled, and Mark grinned. He turned to Tyler. “If my mother does understand, I may be able to help you find Ethan.”

Tyler gave a small smile. “Perhaps,” he said. “But for now, you should see your mother.” He moved past them and into the doorway. “Let us not keep her waiting much longer. _My lord_ ,” he added as if it was an afterthought, and he winked.

Mark rolled his eyes, turning back to Jack, who was looking at him with an intensity that made Mark weak at the knees. Jack leaned down and kissed him softly and briefly, and Mark let his thumb slide along Jack’s jaw. Jack’s kisses had away about them that had Mark addicted from the very first taste. It was exhilarating. His tattoo burned.

Mark pulled back before he got carried away. Smiling, he let his hands trail off of Jack, and he restrained himself from grabbing him again. “Let’s go,” he said. Jack nodded, and they once again turned to follow Tyler.

Mark could have sworn Tyler looked so sad in that split second – even more mournful than when Mark’s beloved father had passed on four years prior. It hit Mark like a punch in the chest.

They followed Tyler through more winding hallways to the throne room, where Mark’s mother was sitting on her throne with her crown in her hands. She was spinning it around in her hands. The King’s crown sat on the empty throne beside her.

She looked up as they entered. “Mark!” she said warmly, standing up. She placed her crown on her throne and walked towards them. Tyler stopped at the entrance, and Mark heard Jack stop as well. He, however, continued walking towards her. When they reached each other in the middle of the large room, she took his face in her warm hands. “My son, I have barely seen you since the night started! Have you been enjoying yourself?”

Mark placed his hands over hers. “I have, thank you,” he replied.

The Queen looked over Mark’s shoulder at Tyler. She smiled warmly at him. “Thank you for finding him, Tyler. You were quite a long time; did you run into any trouble?”

“No, your majesty,” Tyler replied, bowing respectfully to her. “It was just not easy to find him.”

“That’s our Mark!” came a new voice, and Tyler jumped as Jesse appeared beside him.

“Will you stop doing that?” Tyler hissed at him, and Jesse shook his head.

“What is it, Jesse?” the Queen asked, moving around so she wasn’t standing behind Mark.

Jesse bowed with his hand over his heart. “Sir Wade sent me, your majesty. He said that a few people are becoming concerned with the sudden disappearance of the prince. I did not know that Tyler had already been sent to look for him.” He gave a crooked smirk. “Sir Bob laughed and said that he was alright. However, I do not trust Bob after he’s had three glasses of full-bodied wine. Mandy said the same thing, as a matter of fact.”

The Queen laughed good-naturedly. “Everything is alright, Jesse. Please assure Sir Barnes that Mark is indeed alive and well.”

Still grinning, Jesse bowed and left.

The Queen turned to Jack. “And what can I do for you?” she asked.

Jack looked at Mark quickly, before he bowed. “My name is Sean McLoughlin, your majesty. I came here with my parents and sister to celebrate your son’s birthday.”

The Queen nodded. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Sean. How may I help you?”

Jack looked at Mark again, biting his lip nervously. Mark turned to his mother as the silence grew long and tense. His mother looked at him. “What?” she asked. “What is it, Mark?”

Mark took his mother’s hands in his, squeezing them gently. “Mother,” he began, licking his lips nervously. “You have wanted me to find my soulmate for a long time now. And… I found them.”

His mother beamed at him. “Why, that’s wonderful, Mark! What is the problem?”

Mark looked at Jack, who was looking at them worriedly. Tyler looked like he was shaking a little.

The Queen made an “Oh” sound as she understood. “Sean is your soulmate?” she asked.

Mark pulled himself up and squared his shoulders. He nodded and replied, “Yes, he is.”

Mark’s mother pulled a hand out of his grip and touched his cheek again. She smiled like a mother looking at her newborn baby and stroked his cheek, where there grew the beginnings of stubble.

She looked over at Jack and held her hand out. “Please, come here, Sean.” Jack walked over to them. When he got there he was closer to Mark than he was to the Queen, and he was clearly nervous. The Queen touched his cheek as well, and Mark saw her looking into his eyes. She was studying him carefully.

Then she smiled, and Mark relaxed a little. “Congratulations, both of you,” she said. “I am so happy. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for Mark to find his other half. I can see that you are a good person, with a kind soul and a good heart.” She looked at Mark inquiringly. “Were you nervous about telling me because he is male?”

Mark nodded. “Yes, I was. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Mark’s mother pulled her son into a hug, and he hugged her back tightly. When they moved apart, she took one of Mark’s hands and one of Jack’s, and placed them together. Her hands were warm against Mark’s cool skin. He had never loved his mother as much as he did in this moment.

“It matters not what your gender is,” she said firmly. “It matters _who_ you are. And if the gods decided that you two are to be bound together, then I will not argue.”

Jack grinned his crooked grin, and that made Mark fall a little more in love with him.

He looked back at Tyler, who was smiling at them.

Mark turned quickly back around. “Mother, I have something to ask of you.”

“What is it, my son?” she asked kindly.

Mark took a deep breath. “Tyler found his soulmate two weeks ago,” he said.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face.

Mark licked his lips again. “However, his soulmate is also male,” he continued. “Do you remember Ethan Nestor, the acrobat?” She nodded. “I am afraid to say that he was run out by some of the knights because they are both the same gender. We do not know where he is, or even if he is still alive.”

She covered her mouth with her hand for s moment before dropping it to her side. She lifted her chin. “That is outrageous,” she decided. “That is absolutely disgusting! How dare they!” She marched over to Tyler, her long dress flowing out behind her. “Who was it?” she asked. “I will do everything in my power to find Ethan Nestor and bring him back. Nobody deserves to have their soulmate ripped from them like that! I will not have it in my kingdom!”

Tyler smiled gratefully and gave her their names. She set her shoulders defiantly, nodded, and returned to her throne and placed her crown on her head. “I must address this immediately. All of you, come with me,” she ordered, and they followed.

She led them to the ballroom, where she entered gracefully and with her head held high. Everybody silenced themselves at her entrance. Mark and Jack walked side-by-side behind her, and Tyler walked a little bit behind Mark on his right side. Right now Tyler wasn’t a servant; he was a friend and a brother.

“Once I address this, I plan to announce that you have found your soulmate, Mark,” she said, glancing over her shoulder at him. “May I?”

Mark looked at Jack, who looked a little nervous. After a few seconds of silence, Jack nodded, and Mark smiled gratefully. He kissed Jack’s knuckles and happily watched the blush spread over his cheeks, and passed on the affirmative to his mother.

The Queen walked to the head of the room and walked up the stairs so she was obviously above everybody, Mark and Jack stood a few steps down from her, and Tyler stood one step down from them. Mark’s brother and his pregnant soulmate and wife quickly came up and stood on the other side of the Queen, on the same step as Mark and Jack. When the Queen turned around and clasped her hands in front of her, all of the men placed a hand over their heart and bowed to her while all the women curtsied and bowed their heads.

“I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight, as it has truly been a wonderful evening,” she said, her voice strong and echoing. “My reason for addressing you now instead of later is that there is something of extreme importance that I must address.

“It has come to my attention that one of my second son’s most trusted servants and friends has recently found their soulmate. However, their soulmate was run out by some of the knights of this very palace, simply because they are both male.” She set her shoulders firmly as there were gasps from the crowd. “This will not do. I will not condone such actions, and I refuse to allow this to happen again. Soulmates are, as the name suggests, bound by their very souls. They are matched not by what gender they are, but by what makes them who they are. Gender is not something that matters with this. I know it is not uncommon for those who are not soulmates to be married, and that breaks my heart a little. However, it is incredibly uncommon for soulmates of the same gender to be married, simply because it is not seen as ‘traditional’, and it is often ridiculed. In this case, my son’s friend has lost his soulmate. We do not know where he is, but I intend to do everything in my power to find him and reunite them.”

Mark looked at Tyler, whose shoulders were shaking a little.

The Queen took a deep breath, and placed her hand on Mark’s shoulder. “It is now my great pleasure to announce that my son has found his soulmate tonight.” There were more gasps ad murmurs from the crowd. Mark looked at Jack, who was looking at his feet embarrassedly, but was smiling. Mark smiled too, and the murmurs increased in volume as the people in the crowd realised.

“This,” the Queen continued, and a hush fell over the room once more, “is the reason I addressed this matter now. It is an outrage that I know of a boy who has been separated from his soulmate because they are both male, when my son also has a male soulmate. I will not stand for hypocrisy, discrimination, and prejudice. The people responsible for running that boy out of this palace will be punished accordingly once the boy has been found safe and well.

“But for now, the rest of the evening will be in congratulations to my son and his soulmate. I wish you a good evening,” she finished, sweeping her arms out to the people in the crowd, who started talking loudly immediately.

She immediately stepped down to Mark’s level and pulled him into a tight embrace, which he returned. “Thank you, mother,” he whispered in her ear.

“Of course, my son,” she replied. “I am the Queen.” She pulled back and cupped his face. “But more importantly, I am your mother, and it is my duty to ensure your safety and happiness.” Mark kissed her on the forehead, and she giggled.

“Thank you,” Jack said, and Mark turned to see his eyes swimming with emotions. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist, and Jack leaned his head against Mark’s shoulder. Mark’s mother smiled at him.

“Welcome to our family, Sean,” she said.

“Congratulations, little brother!” Mark’s brother exclaimed from behind them, and Mark grinned.

 “Thank you, Tom,” he replied.

“Yes, congratulations to you both!” Tom’s wife exclaimed, one hand holding onto Tom’s arm and the other holding her rounded stomach. “It’s wonderful that my little brother-in-law finally found someone!”

Mark chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple.

Tyler came up to them hesitantly. “Thank you,” he said. “Really. That meant a lot.”

Mark’s mother touched his cheeks. “You are like a son to me, Tyler,” she said. “I will always stand up for my family.” Tyler smiled, touching her hand.

“Thank you,” he said again. “Thank you so much.”

Mark reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

“ _Sean!_ ”

Everyone looked over to see a group of three marching up to them. There was a blank-faced woman, an upset-looking girl and a baffled man.

The woman swept Jack into a hug which Mark had to step away to avoid. She touched her forehead to Jack’s and Jack patted her back awkwardly.

“Congratulations, Sean,” she said. She had the same accent as her son, Mark noted. She pulled back from the hug and curtsied to Mark and the Queen, who nodded their heads to her. “I am Fiona McLoughlin, Sean’s mother,” she introduced herself. “This is my husband, Neil, and my daughter, Aine.” She gestured to them as she spoke, and they bowed and curtsied as she introduced them, and gave their congratulations. Jack’s father still looked a little confused, but he said nothing of it.

“It is an honour to have Sean as my son’s soulmate,” the Queen said warmly, placing her hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I am sure Mark would agree.” She gave him a sideways smile, and Mark chuckled.

“Of course it is,” he agreed, and Jack smiled at the ground.

“I am so sorry to hear the news of that boy that was run out,” she said grimly. “I do hope you find him safely.”

“Thank you,” the Queen replied.

Fiona took a deep breath and clasped her hands together in front of her chest, smiling. “This was unexpected, I will admit, but it wasn’t at the same time,” she pondered. “I am glad Sean will have a happy life somewhere.” She looked at her son. “I know you wouldn’t have been happy back home, darling. I wish you all the happiness in the world here.”

“Thank you,” Jack replied, smiling up at her.

 _He’s so beautiful_ , Mark thought to himself, linking his and Jack’s fingers together.

From there on, they were pestered with questions: would they live out their days in the palace, or would they find a home somewhere else? When would the wedding be? Would they adopt an orphan child? What kind of wedding would they have? And a lot more questions about weddings that eventually had Jack groaning in protest and burying his head into the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark’s mother made an “Awwww” noise at that, and Tyler laughed.

They were soon joined once again by Jesse, followed by Bob and Wade, Bob’s wife Mandy and Wade’s fiancée Molly, and were once more bombarded with congratulations and questions.

But still, they were all happy.

 

Mark and Jack’s mothers had gotten on well right from the very beginning, as well as Jack’s father. Jack’s sister Aine had needed some time to come around, but she was alright in the end.

The very next day half of the knights formed a search party to try to find Ethan. The other half of the knights was mostly made up of the group that had run Ethan out in the first place – Tom, Mark and the Queen had made sure the message got to their heads. Tyler was in Mark’s room, pacing up and down. Nothing Mark or Jesse said could stop him. Mark was worried that Tyler would make himself sick. Eventually Jesse took Tyler by the arm and marched him out of the room, saying that they were going to find some work to do.

The search lasted days. Tyler was worried for Ethan, Mark was worried for Tyler, and Jack was worried for Mark. Thankfully, Mark had Jack’s kisses to distract him for a little while. They were so soft and sweet, and full of a white innocence that made Mark’s heart soar.

Five days after the knights left, they returned. The news passed around quickly that the search had been successful, and when Tyler heard it he was racing down the halls with Mark, Jesse and Jack running after him.

It was sweet, the way Ethan’s young face lit up with pure joy when he saw Tyler, and the way Tyler swept the smaller boy up in his arms. Tyler peppered his soulmate’s face with small kisses, and Ethan’s grip on Tyler’s shirt was so tight it could have ripped through the cloth.

Mark, Jack, Jesse, Bob and Wade had watched on, happy for their friend and their brother. The Queen had been so happy, and she kissed both of the boys on the brow and assured Ethan that he would be safe from now on.

Their family was only growing larger, and Mark could not have been happier.

 

Mark, wanting to simply be happy with the boy he loved, didn’t propose to Jack until years later. Their wedding had been huge and elegant – all thanks to Mark and Jack’s mother’s combined tastes, of course. Mark had met all of Jack’s family at once for the first time, and they were certainly a handful. He liked them, however, and they all seemed to like and support them.

Mark had choked up a little saying his vows.

“Sean William McLoughlin,” he had said. “You are the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful man I have ever met. You are strong and kind and selfless, and you love with all of your heart. I met you by chance – some might say it was coincidence – and that was the day that I found my soulmate, and the day that I fell in love with him.

“I swear to you, Jack – _Sean_ – that I will love you for the rest of my days. I promise to watch over you and be a helping hand when you need one. I cannot promise you that I will not make mistakes, and I cannot promise you that I will be there for you every day, but I _do_ swear that I will never, _ever_ , stop loving you. I want to live out the rest of my days by your side, and I swear that I will love and care for you for every one of those days. I love you so much, and no amount of words can truly tell you that.”

And when they shared the kiss that sealed their vows, the final puzzle piece had fallen into place.

“I love you,” Mark whispered as they had their first dance.

“I love you too,” Jack replied, leaning down and kissing him softly – Jack had grown taller over the years. Even now, every kiss made Mark’s stomach fill with butterflies like the giddy boy of six-and-ten he had been when they first kissed. His tattoo still warmed up pleasantly each time, too.

Needless to say, the rest of the night was filled with dancing and drinking and truly _awful_ singing from the knights.

 

Tyler and Ethan’s wedding had been significantly smaller, but it was simple and loving. Ethan fit so perfectly into Tyler’s arms, like puzzle pieces. It was sweet to watch Tyler try to put little white flowers into Ethan’s hair and Ethan bat his hands away. Tyler would kiss Ethan’s hair and temple and cheek and lips, and Ethan would turn into a blushing mess and bury his head against his new husband’s chest.

Mark welcomed another brother into his family that day.

 

Mark was a little surprised to get an invitation to the wedding of Daniel James Howell and Phillip Michael Lester, but he and Jack accepted and attended the ceremony. The two of them had grown into good-looking men, and Dan had even grown taller than Phil. They seemed thrilled that Mark and Jack – the Prince and his husband – had attended, but Mark and Jack insisted that they were only there for their friends.

As they shared their first dance, Dan was obviously still a little awkward around other people, but he pushed through it for his new husband. It was so beautiful to watch.

 

And although they had hardships throughout their lives, Mark and Jack always managed to pull through together. Sometimes they didn’t know all of the answers, and sometimes the pressure of responsibilities got too much for them. Sometimes their adopted son and daughter drove them nuts, but the four of them were always a family, and they always would be.

And for the rest of their lives, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^
> 
> I hope everyone sticks around for the next part! I won't be doing this one from Jack's POV like I've been doing, I feel like it's been getting tedious... so! The next part (maybe the final part) will be set after this one, and will probably be Mark's POV :) I hope to see you there, whenever it comes! :)


End file.
